Vira Re
Name: Vira Re Age: 11 (Debut at 6) Status: Alive Race: Werecat (Lioness strain) Family: Ren, Xelia (Parents), Tyrannius, Amir, Kitasi (Siblings), Asha (Guardian, Surrogate mother), Eamon (Best friend, partner in crime) Affliations: Asha, Eamon, Eamon Wurld Occupation: Princess of Eamon Wurld, Princess of the Sun Tribe Aliases: The Cub Princess, Vivi, Princess Vira, The Princess of Chaos Birthday: September 14 Vira, known as the Cub Princess before her name was revealed, is the youngest child of King Ren and Queen Xelia, and the last to have her name revealed. She was taken into protective custodity by Asha after the war with The Pack, fearing that her eldest brother would corrupt her much like himself. Eamon has an enormous crush on her, so much that he named her the official princess of his kingdom. Appearance Vira is just over 3 feet tall and has never been seen in her Human form. She has big golden eyes and is always seen with a smile or grin on her face. She has the shaded tan fine fur of a lioness, and has two very long pigtails of dirty blonde hair. Vira is usually seen in simple dresses for children, and has small soft boots in various colors. She has on occassion been seen wearing a flashy tuxedo and fedora when Eamon wears his own. Vira's Princess crown given to her by Eamon is still too big to fit on her head, so she wears it around her neck like a necklace. Personality Vira is greatly hyperactive and curious. Asha is raising her to have polite and lady like etiquette, because she is, after all, a Princess. However, unlike the strict upbringing she would have had by her mother, Asha understands that a child must be allowed to be a child. So while Asha expects Vira to behave in a royal manner when in public (something she's also trying to have Eamon do), Vira's life when not on official Princess duty, much like Eamon's, is playtime 24/7. Vira can have a hard time sitting still, and her curiosity of the world is rivaled only by Eamon's. The continent in which she now lives in is all entirely new to her, and one of her favorite things to do is go out exploring with Eamon, and the two have had many spectacular adventures together. Vira is virtually fearless. Whether this is from being naive or curious is up for debate, but Vira isn't scared of anything. ''She responds to times of great danger with great curiosity and glee, seeing it as another adventure to have. Vira either has bad memory, but more likely simply chooses, to not remember the names of the people she meets. With the exception of Asha, Eamon, and Syllve, Vira refers to everyone she knows as Guy/Lady. For example, she calls Taylor "Fire Guy", and Erykas "Doctor Lady". Abilities & Powers Vira is just a child, but at 10 years old now, she is already quite ''powerful. Archerios has stated that "those two (her and Eamon) are going to conquer the world when they're older." Vira is one of the fastest characters in the story, severely outrunning a fully grown Werewolf with ease. One day when Vries was staying at Eamon's toy palace, the two asked Vries to make snow for them, which he did. A snowball fight began, but quickly ended when Eamon became his trademark cyclone of chaos, flinging snowballs in all directions at such high speeds they were smashing holes into the walls. Vries was forced to take cover, but Vira was simply humming happily, dodging every single snowball getting launched her way with simple dances and acrobatics. The adults always have to have an eye out for Vira's sugar intake. If given too much, Vira becomes an unstoppable sugar powered speed demon. Vira, much like Eamon, is an accomplished thief, having phenomenal stealth and agility, and is frequently seen on thieving escapades with him. Relationships Family Vira does not have strong memories of her family. Werecats are infants until the age of 3, and as such, Vira cannot remember much of her earlier years. Asha The single most important person in her life, Asha has been Vira's guardian since birth. The older Lioness, out of love and concern for the princess's well-being, fled with her in the hopes the cub princess would live a life away from the tyranny of her elder brother. Asha has raised Vira ever since on her own, and Vira has sometimes on special occassions called Asha "Mama". Vira looks up to and loves the Lioness with all her heart, but can and does get bored with the lessons Asha teaches her about being royalty. Asha is a always a prime target for Vira and Eamon's pranks. Eamon Liandri Eamon is Vira's best friend, and the two are almost inseparable. He is the perfect playmate for her, and he affectionately calls her "Vivi". They can almost always be found playing together, going on fantastic adventures, wreaking havoc upon the other characters with pranks, or getting into trouble and mischief together. Vira has also helped Eamon into coming out of his shell, the most notable example of this is Eamon now fully speaking common. Syllve Syllve is one of only 3 people who Vira calls by their name. She has respect for the Shaman without really knowing much about her, only knowing that she is one of the greatest of her kin. Aki Much how Zarko is Eamon's personal mount, the Great Wolf Aki is Vira's personal ride and "pet". Quotes ''"WHOOOOO!!!" ''-Vira's signature proclamation of excitement Trivia Full List of Vira Names of Others Taylor Verro - Fire Guy Erykas Liandri - Doctor Lady Fang Cortez - Pirate Guy Alexander Vries - Orange Hair Guy Tara Anders - Blonde Lady Archerios Cloudsmith - Black Guy Mynna Avel - Orange Hair Lady Pierce Verro - Goggles Guy Lilith - Slimey Snake Lady Claw Cortez - Amigo Guy Category:People Category:Alive Category:Werecat